Conventional acoustic drum sets are typically quite loud. In particular, metal cymbals, which typically comprise part of such a drum set, generate a high volume sound, often over a period of several seconds. A drummer wishing to practice drumming skills will generally therefore produce a lot of noise.
So-called “electronic drum kits” comprise pads that produce little audible sound when struck and typically consist of a material such as rubber. In particular, “electronic cymbals” are typically blocks of rubber that include mechanical switches at different locations on or nearby the cymbal. The switches may be located at various positions so that when the cymbal is struck, the movement of the cymbal causes one or more of the switches to be engaged.